I Never Told You
by evanescentflame421
Summary: Songfic about Gwen and her regretting not telling Duncan about her feelings. Will she ever be able to tell him or will she keep it to herself? Rated T for language my mother wouldn't approve of. RxR Please!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Ahhhh! My first DuncanxGwen story! It's a songfic using the song **_**I Never Told You **_**by **_**Colbie Caillat. _I don't own the song or TDI/TDA. I may turn this into a story, but it depends. This takes place after TDA._**

**I Never Told You**

**Gwen P.O.V**.

_I miss those blue eyes, how you kiss me at night_  
_I miss the way we sleep_  
_Like there's no sunrise, like the taste of your smile_  
_I miss the way we breathe_

I sat looking at the stars. I've always loved the stars, they're just so beautiful and mysterious. I loved to just watch them for hours and think. They made me think of him, the guy who I used to watch the stars with on Total Drama Action. My favorite delinquent, and my best friend. Yup, you guessed it: Duncan.

I was crushing on him big time back on TDA. I was with Trent, yes, but it never clicked like it did with Duncan and when he went all crazy-stalker-guy on me I figured that was a good excuse to let him go. I miss Trent, he was a nice guy, but it totally sucks being without Duncan. Besides Trent has all his little fan-girls. And of course, Duncan had to be with Courtney. What he saw in her? Beats me.

Duncan is like one of the coolest dudes I've ever met. Seriously. We used to sneak out to our special spot and just talk for hours or listen to music and just hang out. It was nice getting away from that hell hole movie set. I loved seeing the stars reflecting in his teal eyes, making them sparkle as he smirked his classic bad-boy smirk.

Once we ended up falling asleep and the sunrise woke me up, but he was still sleeping, his arm wrapped around my waist, my head under his chin. I watched his chest rise and fall and I noticed that we were breathing at the same pace. I felt his breath brush the top of my head. It felt nice, but I had to wake him up and we ran back to the cabins before anyone could notice.

_But I never told you_  
_What I should have said_  
_But I never told you_  
_I just held it in_

Later on I told him that I woke up to his snoring and his reeking breathe on my face. "At least I don't drool! Your spit's all over my shirt!" he retorted then laughed. I laughed too. I didn't tell him about me just watching him sleep and being perfectly content just laying with him. That would've freaked him out.

_And now, I miss everything about you_  
_I can't believe that I still want you_  
_After all the things we've been through_  
_I miss everything about you, without you_

Looking at the stars and the moon, they look the exact same way they did that night. We'd been talking about Trent and Courtney, and how we felt about them. He called Trent a pansy and I called Courtney a prissy princess.

"Well at least she's my hot Princess." I faked a gagged and he laughed. "Can it. You know you think Trent is a hot pansy."

"He is so not a pansy. He's just not a jerk. Like a certain green-haired delinquent."

"Whatever Sunshine," he said rolling his eyes.

"Sunshine?"

"Would you rather me call you 'Princess', sweetheart?"

I scoffed. "I'll stick with Sunshine, thanks." That was the first time he gave me my nickname. I miss hearing him call me Sunshine. It's only been about a month, but it feels like forever, especially since Courtney has practically blocked all communication to him.

_I see your blue eyes, every time I close mine_  
_You make it hard to see_  
_Where I belong to, when I'm not around you_  
_It's like I'm not with me_

When I close my eyes I see his face. I have even had dreams about him and all the stuff we used to do. The jerk won't get outta my head, he's all I can think about.

He's become such a big part of my life and now that I don't see him anymore it's like there's this big gaping hole in my life. In me. It's like he's taken a part of me with him, and he kinda has. I told him my secrets, shared my past and my dreams with him, and he has that with him. He has my heart too, and I think that's where it belongs.

_But I never told you_  
_What I should have said_  
_No I never told you_  
_I just held it in_

I never told him that I trusted him with every once of my being, but he knew. He's Duncan, so of course he knows that I trust him, he knows me way too well.

_And now, I miss everything about you (still you're gone)_  
_I can't believe that I still want you (and loving you, I never should have walked away)_  
_After all the things we've been through_  
_I miss everything about you, without you_

There's no way I'm going to be able to sleep with all these memories in my head. I need something to distract me. I'll go watch some TV.

_But I never told you_  
_What I should have said_  
_No I never told you_  
_I just held it in_

It hurt to think about all those memories, because they just make me miss him more. They also remind me that I had a chance to tell Duncan how I felt, a chance to just take a risk and dive in, and I let it slip through my fingers. And now he's with Courtney, and he's happy with her… though I don't really understand how he can be happy with her. She acts like she has a stick shoved up her C.I.T. butt.

_And now, I miss everything about you (still you're gone)_  
_I can't believe that I still want you (and loving you, I never should have walked away)_  
_After all the things we've been through_  
_I miss everything about you, without you_

She's always trying to change Duncan into what she wants him to be. Newsflash hunny, he's **fine** the way he is. I turn on the TV and start flipping through channels when something catches my eye.

A gossip channel is on and there's some dude talking as a picture of Duncan and Courtney pops up. The reporter guy says, "Well it looks like there's trouble in paradise with the Hollywood powerhouse couple, Duncney! After all this time could it really be over? Get the full story after these commercial breaks."

Um… I'm sorry… **WHAT?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Turn on, turn on, turn on. Okay. Click, click, click. Logging in, logging in… Ugh this stupid thing takes forever! Auto-record… fifteen seconds should be enough. Okay. Deep breath. And start recording… now.

"Courtney is totally nuts letting Duncan get away like that! He is the best thing that's ever happened to her-I mean, look at the guy, he's hot!… I mean, uh, he's okay… for her…"

Crap. That's not how I wanted that to go. I glanced at the screen and it stopped recording and was already posting. Oh well, now its out there for the whole world to see. Yawning, I glanced at the clock, which read 3:13. I changed back into my pajamas and laid down, thinking about what I just did.

I finished watching that stupid show that was talking about Duncan and Courtney. Apparently her incessant whining and bitching finally got to him, at least that's what I got from it. And she got tired of his punk persona. They showed an interview where all she did was list what was wrong with him, until Duncan covered the camera. The guy also mentioned that they were fighting for custody for their pet raccoon… Poor Brittany.

After he stopped talking about them I ran to my room and changed back into my regular outfit. I was not about to record in my pajamas. I don't even know why I recorded the stupid thing. I wasn't really thinking, all I remember thinking was how stupid Courtney was to end it with Duncan like that. Just how stupid she was, period. She had the best guy in the world all to herself and then she just let him slip away! She didn't appreciate him and she never has. She didn't care about his smile, or the way the light reflected in his eyes making them shimmer; she couldn't appreciate his sense of humor and sarcasm. She couldn't see him at all. I just needed to let her know how dim she really is.

A small smirk spread across my face. I could already picture her reaction; her face contorted in rage, eyes narrowed into slits for a split second then widening again, steam pouring out of her ears while she shrieks about me trying to "sink" my "weird Goth-girl claws" into Duncan as she messes with her PDA talking about her damn lawyers.

Soon I became more amused by the fact that Courtney had just lost the best thing that will ever happen to her. No matter what she says or how much she tries to deny it, she has the hots for him, there's no way she's gonna let this go. I continued to come up with different scenarios of what Courtney's reaction to my video would be like. Many of them were completely outrageous and totally impossible, but they were pretty funny, at least they were to me. Duncan probably would've thought they were funny too. He knows his 'Princess' could be a little drama queen, and tends to have hostile reactions.

Duncan… He was single now. No Courtney, no Trent, no stupid sadistic TV host or torturous show to get in the way of me telling him how I really feel about him. 'I should tell him,' I thought. And I really had no excuse not to. Before falling asleep I made a promise to tell him how I felt if I ever saw him again.

_All of this time _

_I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark,_

_But you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems_

_Got to open my eyes to-_

"Hello?" I greeted groggily when my phone awoke me the next morning. I'm not really a morning person and before I never answered my phone when people called me after I've only had… less than four hours of sleep, but Chris's stupid four a.m. wake up calls helped me to get used to sleep deprivation.

"Gwen! Girl, I just saw your video that you posted last night. What was that all about?"

"Well, you see-"

"You called Duncan hot! I know you had a thing for him, but girl, do you realize what Courtney's gonna do when she sees that video? She'll probably sue you for trying to steal her man, or something like that! And are you still crushing on Duncan? I thought you were over him, and why-"

"Leshawna! Please. I'm tired and I'm going back to sleep. I will call you later and then I will answer all of your questions. Good night," I said closing my phone. I dropped my head onto my pillow and let it lay there for about two seconds before my phone started ringing again. I growled and flipped open the phone. "I suggest you run because I am getting up to go kill you now."

"Well, good morning to you too, Sweetheart."

That did not sound like Leshawna. "Duncan?" I breathed, bolting into a sitting position.

"The one and only, Sunshine." I could tell he was smirking and couldn't help but to smirk too.

"So Courtney finally let you off that leash, huh? At least, I assume she's why you haven't talked to me since you won TDA."

"Please, Sweetheart, no one puts me on a leash."

"So you haven't spoken to me because you felt no desire whatsoever to talk to me, your best friend?" Silence. "Yeah, that's what I thought."

"Whatever," he said dismissing the subject. "I'm done with her anyways."

"Yeah, I heard about that."

"Oh, I know you heard."

"You what?"

"You think I'm hot. You ain't too bad yourself, Sweetheart." He was probably winking as he said this.

"What are you talking about, Juvie?"

"I saw your web cast. It's okay if you think I'm hot. I would too if I was a chick."

"You are so full of yourself."

"And you love that about me."

Eye roll. "Uh-huh. Hey how'd you get my number anyway? I figured Courtney probably burned it or something."

"I had it memorized before she tore it into pieces and set the pieces on fire, stomped out the fire, then fed the pieces to a shark that was at the Aftermath show."

"Oh." Wow really? I knew she hated me, but really, she couldn't have just tossed it out? That girl has some issues. But now she's out of the picture. And now I could tell him…

"Well I'm gonna let you go back to sleep, since you hate being up this early when you don't have to be." He knows me well.

"Duncan, wait!"

"Yeah?"

"Ummm…" Damn. "Don't forget to use my number more often."

"I won't. I'll talk to you later. I've missed you Sweetheart."

"Missed you too, Juvie."

"Later."

"Bye." As soon as I hung up I started banging my head against the headboard. 'Fuck.' Bang. 'Fuck.' Bang. I was majorly lacking in balls.

**Okay, first things first. I saw the preview for things to come on TDWT and I saw Duncan and Gwen kissing! And my brother saw it too so I know it's not just in my head. *****Jumps up and down***

**I want to thank all of you who reviewed, and subscribed to me and/or the story, you guys really gave me a big confidence boost. =) I'm sorry if this chapter sucks, I've been in a sort of slump lately and my writing has been suffering. Thanks for reading. RxR**

**Disclaimer: If you've heard of it, then that means I do not own it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Girl I am so happy he finally talked to you! It's been what? Months now right? Took him long enough, even if his little 'Princess' doesn't like you that doesn't mean she should tell him who he can and can't talk to. You are the guys best friend for crying out loud! I cannot believe she fed your number to a shark, she probably shoved it down the poor thing's throat. Did you see what she did to that one on the animal movie challenge? That girl is straight up crazy! But, anyway, she's gone now, and Duncan is single!" She said the last part in a sing-song voice.

I called Leshawna back when I woke up again at like five-thirty in the afternoon, well-rested and less grouchy. I told her about how I'd seen the breakup on TV and I wanted Courtney to know how big of an idiot she is. And when she asked I said, yes, I did realize that Courtney would think that I want Duncan, and, no, I don't have a death wish. I also told her that Duncan called me right after I hung up on her and I recapped her on the whole conversation. "Yeah I know he's single, what's your point?"

"My point is that now you can tell him that you're still crushing on him!"

"No, I really can't."

"And just why not."

"Because he would just get freaked out. I'm his best friend who just got out of a relationship where her boyfriend went all crazy-stalkerish on her, and then went back to being normal after she and him broke up. Duncan probably thinks there's something wrong with me. And besides, he'd never feel the same way."

"Okay first of all, Duncan think there is something wrong with Trent, not with you. It's not your fault the guy went all ga-ga for you. Not the singer, the crazy, mindless, awe-struck emotion."

"But-but I threw the challenges! He probably thinks I'm a traitor!"

"Gwen, that was a long time ago. He can't be mad at you 'cause he won the freaking game anyway. And besides, he didn't vote you off even after we found out you were throwing the challenge, remember? He even told Chef to take him instead!"

"Leshawna he was kidding about that."

"Either way he offered… And second of all how are you gonna know if you don't tell him how you feel?"

"I'm his best friend, I know him better than anyone! That's how I know."

"Girl, you are so caught up in your 'we're just friends' world that you can't see what everyone else sees. You and Duncan have chemistry. Even if you can't see it there's something there."

"There is nothing there!"

"Except for your feelings for this boy."

"Well…yeah…but-"

"Gwendolyn Lee Hartzler, are you seriously telling me that you-the girl who took down an escaped psycho, made that video even though you knew the crap you were going to get from Courtney and many others, and faced people who hated you for what you did to Trent and your team-are afraid of telling Duncan that you are falling for him?" Umm, yeah.

"That is totally different Leshawna. I made that video because Courtney is an idiot and someone had to say it. I faced those people because I had no choice. I kicked that psycho's ass because otherwise he would've killed me."

"Exactly, Gwen! You almost lost your life, doesn't that make you realize that life's too short to waste any time?" Seriously? She was gonna try to play that card?

"Oh Leshawna, please don't try to pull that crap with me. We all almost lost our lives on that God-forsaken show multiple times. And besides I'm not one of those 'I-almost-died-so-I'm-gonna-tell-everyone-how-I-feel-because-life-is-too-short blah, blah, blah' people. And I'd rather face a million escaped psychos and pissed off Courtneys, and rioting Trent fans than tell Duncan that I like him." Okay maybe I was exaggerating a bit.

"Why?" she asked exasperated. "Why is facing all of that so much better than telling Duncan?"

"Because I don't give a crap what Trent's fans think of me. And when facing the psychos and pissed off Courtneys all that I have to lose is my life. If I tell Duncan then I risk losing him, and he's not something I'm willing to lose."

Silence.

"Gwen! Dinner!" my mom called as I heard the front door open. The overwhelming smell of pizza made my stomach growl.

"Hey Leshawna, my mom just got home with food and I'm starved. I'll talk to you later."

"Later girl."

I walked downstairs and noticed that my little brother was nowhere in sight. "Hey Mom, where's Dylan?"

"He's staying over at a friend's house." Yes!

"Oh."

"This came for you," she said handing me an envelope while flipping through the rest of the mail. It had an official Total Drama stamp on it. I muttered a "great" as I rolled my eyes and opened it. "What does it say?"

I skimmed it briefly. "It says that all the Total Drama contestants have been invited to a show because Total Drama was nominated for some kind of award."

"Oh that's nice when is it?"

"Tomorrow night."

"That's such short notice!"

"Well the letter is from Chris. He just _loves_ surprising us."

"Are you going?"

"Eh, why not? I haven't seen Leshawna in like a month so I can see her again."

"Yeah, and you can see that Duncan boy again. You guys looked so close in Total Drama Action, have you heard from him since then?"

"Umm, yeah, actually he called this morning."

"That's good. You looked happy when you were around him… But what are you going to do about Trent? I bet he's going to be there."

"Trent has moved on Mom. He's dated like twenty other girls since the breakup. He's over it, so everything should be fine."

"And if it isn't?"

"If it isn't…then I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Do you mind if I eat up in my room?"

"Sure, Hon, I was gonna eat in the living room and watch TV anyway. I'll be down here if you need me."

"'Kay," I said as I grabbed a couple of slices of pizza and walked up to my room. Upon entering I grabbed my iPod and grabbed my diary preparing to write in it.

_All of this time_

_I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark,_

_But you were there in fro-_

"Hello?" I sighed, anger to be interrupted while eating.

"Hey Sunshine, you awake yet?" Anger gone.

"Oh hey. Yeah I'm up. I just woke up like an hour ago though."

"Jeez Sweetheart, you sleep too much. What are you doing now?"

"Well I was about to eat before I was so rudely interrupted."

"You didn't have to pick up."

"Hmm. Good point. Bye."

"What?"

"Just kidding. So what are you doing, Juvie?"

"Thinking."

"Don't hurt yourself." I heard him scoff. "What are you thinking about?"

"That stupid award show thing that Chris wants all of us to go to. Courtney's definitely gonna be there and I'm just wondering how that's going to play out."

"Don't worry. If she tries to put you back on your leash I'll kick her ass for you."

"I'm sure you would," he chuckled.

"What happened anyway? All I know is what I heard from the stupid gossip show and they didn't go into much detail. They spent most of the time debating if you two breaking up was a good thing or a bad thing and talking about how 'Duncney' fans would be completely devastated." It grew quiet and I could tell that he didn't really want to talk about. But he was going to tell me anyway because I'm probably the only one who could talk about it with.

"We just got sick of each other I guess," he was probably rubbing his neck about now. "She kept trying to fix everything that was wrong with me and I finally got sick of it and started breaking her 'rules'. After that everything kind of just went to hell."

I rolled my eyes. "I wish she wasn't so stupid. She can't 'fix' you. You're not broken. She should go to a mental institution to get her head fixed. I think your better off without her."

"Of course you would, Sweetheart. You think I'm hot and you just want me for yourself." He was smirking, I could tell. I should smack that smirk right of his face but he got enough of being smacked around from Courtney.

"Oh, no! You've found me out! Now I have to go kidnap you, tie you up, and keep you prisoner so that I _will_ have you all to myself before you have the chance to get away."

"I'll be right here waiting Sunshine."

"Ha okay, just sit there and don't go anywhere 'til I go and get you."

"Should I pack?"

"Just a toothbrush and anything you need for a shower. You won't be needing clothes."

"Hot. But I will be needing clothes for the awards tomorrow night."

"Oh you're right. Damn. I guess I can't go kidnap you then. Maybe some other time."

"I'll clear my schedule. Well I'm gonna let you be a fatass and eat your food."

"Jeez, thanks. You make me not wanna eat at all."

"Gwen, please, you're like one of the tiniest people I know. If anyone needs to eat, it's you. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"See ya tomorrow. Love you Juvie."

"Love you too, Sunshine." Psh. Yeah. I wish.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

**A/N: Yes! I didn't procrastinate like I wanted to! I procrastinate all the time. Like I have summer homework I have to do but I haven't even started! Oh well, that doesn't matter. All of the IB kids I know procrastinate. **

**Anyways, thank you again to all of you who reviewed/subscribed/favorited. You guys make me feel special and I love you all.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The ride to the award show was pretty decent. I got a real limo, and not one like the lame-o-zine. I spent most of my time thinking about what would happen when I saw Duncan… and Courtney. I wonder if she's gonna say anything about the video. I plan to avoid her if I can.

I arrived at the same time a majority of the other people did. We all smiled and waved to our fans. It was kinda nice to see them all again.

"I call dibs on front row seat!" I heard Heather yell.

"Oh, no you don't!" Leshawna protested.

"Did someone say ribs?"

We all took off running towards the entrance and somehow all ended up on the ground. Okay, maybe it isn't so nice to see them.

We got up and stood up and waited for the rest of the group to join us. Seeing Leshawna I gave her a hug. "Hey, long time no see."

"Hey girl. Yeah it has been a long time. So have you seen Duncan tonight?"

"I saw him, yeah. But I haven't talked to him yet. He's busy trying to avoid Courtney."

"Well you should go talk to him. Help keep her away. And besides you haven't seen him since forever ago! You know you wanna go talk to him. You need to talk to him. Tell him how you feel tonight!"

"Tonight? Leshawna that's crazy! I can't tell him tonight!"

"And just why not? There's no time like the present. And besides if you don't move fast Skinny Rich Girl could decide she wants him back. You don't want that to happen do you?"

Of course I didn't want that to happen! The last thing I want is for him to be back with her! To be with someone who isn't worth his time. But I can't tell him… "Well… no, but-"

"Gwen, if you don't tell Danger Boy I will. Now come on it looks like we're heading in," she threatened as she started walking towards the entrance. I felt like banging my headed repeatedly against a wall.

"Famous people only!" Chef yelled. There were a few gasps. "And as of five seconds ago that excludes you!" Five seconds ago? What the hell, how did we lose fame that fast?

"Who died and made you doorman?" I protested.

"I did." Chris. Of course.

"You died!" Dear God Lindsay is stupid.

Chris asked for his coffee and Noah ran up to him delivering it. "You're Chris's assistant?" Hah that's sad. I didn't think Noah would stoop so low. Duncan joined in with my laughter and I caught his gaze for a second. I missed his laugh.

"You kiss Chris's butt- for money?"

"Cut me some slack. Everyone has to work their way up in this biz." True, but did he have to start at the very bottom?

Next thing I knew there was a bunch of dudes walking right past us and into the Gemmie Awards. "How are they famous?"

"They're the stars of my new reality show: Total Drama DIRTBAGS!" Huh?

"A bunch of nasty jerks live in a huge mansion and get all bored and backstab-by." Noah answered all of us.

"I'm nasty! That should be me!" Heather exclaimed. No argument there.

Chris basically told us that we were washed up so he found something new and shiny, fired Noah and then left us outside, shocked and in the dark. I knew I shouldn't have came to this stupid thing. That interviewer chick said we had to get inside and Izzy volunteered to be the one to get us in.

While Izzy was trying to get in I finally got to talk to Duncan.

"Hey Sunshine! I don't even get a hello hug?" He asked holding his arms out. I chuckled and stepped into his embrace. I almost decided to give him a hard time about not talking to me for so long but I've been without him long enough. Inhaling his scent I remembered how good it felt to be in his arms. After not seeing him for so long I never wanted to let go again, but a few moments was all I got until we broke apart.

"Hello Juvie. It's nice to see you again, it's been way too long if you ask me."

"I agree. But we all know who's to blame."

"Um you?"

"No. You. For not coming to save me from the psycho."

"How was I supposed to know you wanted to be saved?"

"You should know you can save me anytime," he said in an attempted flirty tone.

"Ha ha, dude that was so lame!" He joined in my laughter and agreed. "So how has tonight been?"

"Eh, I spent my time trying to avoid Courtney from the moment I stepped out of the limo."

"I still don't get what you see in her."

"She's hot," he said with a shrug and I had to roll my eyes. "Look it's Izzy," he said excitedly, directing his attention to the door.

She managed to get in but came out eating a bag of popcorn and let the door slam shut, locking us out again. And to add to our misery the stupid show was being broadcasted on a television located outside of the entrance.

We all get settled and watched it waiting to see if we won the award for Best Reality Ensemble. When it was finally time for the Best Reality Ensemble I noticed it was one of Chris's dirt bags presenting the award, and he took his sweet time opening the envelope only to reveal that some other show won the Gemmie.

"Aww that's so cute!"

"That means we lost!" I was so ticked. I should have went home after we got locked out.

"Oh, sooo not cute."

Courtney was even more pissed than I was. She tore the freaking TV off of the wall and threw it, talking about law school and her future.

"I miss that girl," I heard Duncan say dreamily. Oh, please don't let him fall for her again. This night officially cannot get any suckier.

"And the Gemmie for best reality show host goes to-once again-Chris McLean!" The stupid award presenter shouted.

"Aw come on!" I guess it can suck even more. The jerk didn't even mention us in his acceptance speech! He talked about everyone on TDA except us, the cast, the people he tortured for two damn seasons. And then told everyone about how was gonna introduce everyone to the cast of his new show. The fucking Dirtbags. Some people started freaking and then we dispersed.

Sierra, the fan-girl who'd been on the red carpet with us decided to give us a pep talk. As a result we ended up trying to beat the Douchebags and Chris to New York and get our fame status back. We ended up using DJ's mother's bus. Everything was going great with the exception of Heather mocking the whole me/Duncan/Courtney situation.

Then it happened. I saw it and as much as it hurt I couldn't look away; I was like a deer caught in headlights. Duncan and Courtney started making out! And what made things even worse was that she was driving so we ended up going off a cliff. Luckily Leshawna's bra saved our lives. After being stuck in a canyon overnight Chris comes to pick us up, serves us breakfast then reveals that "Total Drama Dirtbags" was just a test for us to see if we still were star material. Apparently were and we were going to be on a new season of Total Drama. Yippee. Beth, Geoff, Justin, Katie, Sadie, Trent, Eva wouldn't be a part of it though because they were out trying to find help. Sierra and some guy from Dirtbags were also going to join us this season.

...

Chris decided to throw a party for the whole Total Drama cast to kick off the new season and say good-bye to the people that weren't able to be on the next segment of Total Drama. They were pretty lucky if you ask me. Damn contracts and they're stupid fine print. Everyone was at the party, minus Chef, thank God, Eva, Justin, and our two new cast members. The party was decent. It had music, edible food, and a nice vibe, but I just wasn't in the mood to deal with any of it. I filled Leshawna in on what happened with Duncan and Courtney and she was disappointed that I didn't get my shot with him. She, however, refused to let me leave the party despite my pleas insisting that I needed to be cheered up. After a while she let me go outside and clear my head, but said I'd be in trouble if I left.

I'd been trying to get it out of my head all day but it was burned into my brain and it was searing like a bitch. They'd kissed. They'd made out. And now they were back together. Thinking about it just made it worse, but I couldn't stop. It's like when you have a cavity and you suck on it and the air hits it, and you don't wanna do it again, but you keep sucking anyway.

Gazing up at the sky I saw the first stars beginning to appear. The stars always made me feel better. As a kid I used to wish on shooting stars, but I don't very often anymore.

The stars reminded me of those nights that I spent with Duncan on TDA.

There was a familiar stinging at the back of my eyes. Blinking, I fought back the tears. The tears were easy to beat, The pain, not so much. I wrapped my arms around my torso hugging myself.

Duncan. He was amazing. One of the best things that has ever happened to me, and one of the only good things to come out of this whole experience. He was my best friend. He's all that I could ever ask for, and everything that I could never have.

This all sounds so cliché right? It is. And that sucks even more because that means other people have experienced this too. I wish no one had to feel the pain I was feeling now.

My best friend, the person who mattered most to me was with someone who didn't and couldn't see him like I did. If Courtney wasn't such a bitch and didn't think he had so many things wrong with him, and actually loved him, I might feel better about this. I could be happy for him because he was with someone who loved him almost as much as I did. But the fact is she doesn't love him. He deserves better than that.

"Yo Sweetheart! Whatcha doing out here?"

"What are _you_ doing out here? And without your leash?"

"Looking for you. You've been depressed all day. What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Gwen," he said in that annoying 'tell me the truth' tone, while wrapping his arm around my waist. I leaned into him and looked at the stars again, avoiding his eyes.

"Nothing, really! I just have this massive headache. It's been hurting since we fell off the cliff." More like thirty seconds before that.

He shifted his gaze away from me to the stars and a sigh escaped him. "Feels like old times doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does." His arms around me made everything okay. Never have I felt so right in anyone's arms. But Duncan wasn't just anyone. In that moment he was the only one. "Duncan?" My face turning towards him.

"Yeah?" He focused on me.

His eyes looked so beautiful. I could stay n that moment forever. But I had to say something or else he'd think I'm some kind of idiot. "I never told you-"

"Duncan! Bro! There you are. Courtney's been looking for you!" We turned to see Geoff with his head poking out of the door. "Oh, hey Gwen." Well that totally killed the moment.

"Coming!" He yelled back and turned to face me once again. "What did you never tell me?"

"I-I never told you… how much I missed you," I whispering locking eyes once again.

His eyes softened. "I missed you too, Sunshine," he said brushing his hand against my cheek in a sort of caress. He glanced back at the door.

"Go ahead and get back to your master before she comes looking for you and chains you up for being near me."

Giving me a small smirk he turned to walk away. "Later Sweetheart."

Watching his retreating form was too much. The tears came back and this time I didn't fight them. We were on the same side.

**...**

**A/N: Well, there you go. I know some of you didn't want to put the DxC kiss in. _I_ didn't want to put it in but I had to. I think it'll make it better for when they finally kiss. I am still waiting for Duncan to come back. I am not a patient woman! Thank you all of you who read and review. You guys are awesome!**

**I know I took forever to update and I'm sorry. I have a dozen excuses but I'll spare you. I will now drop my head in shame and walk to a dark corner.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Hey Sweetheart scoot over." Looking up from my diary I saw Duncan's smirking face and happily obliged.

Last night after my whole emotional fiasco I made a decision that I had to get over Duncan. I mean the guy is taken now and I can't go after someone else's guy, that's just too… something Heather would do. I'm not like that. Do I wish Duncan was with me instead of Courtney? Of course I do! I would never wish Courtney upon another person, let alone my best friend and the guy I was in love with… but she's what he wants… and… well, if it makes him happy right?

"Hey? I thought Courtney was forcing you to ride with her?" We were on the bus that would take us to cruel fate, Total Drama World Tour. Chris said he was gonna make us sing but I think he's bluffing. He had to be. Well anyway, when we first boarded the bus Duncan tried to sit in back with me, but Courtney grabbed him and dragged him back towards the front of the bus.

"The Princess fell asleep so I decided to make my escape."

"Well you are very good at that. I'm surprised that she didn't set up alarms around you that would alert her if you tried to get away. Your girlfriend's extremely possessive."

"No, really? You learn something new everyday."

"You do realize that if she catches you back here we're both dead, right?"

He shrugged. "I know. Don't really care, it'd be worth it. So whatcha writing there?" he asked nodding at my diary.

"Uh…" only about last night and how no matter how much I hated it I had to accept the fact the he would never be with me, "nothing?" I finished lamely.

"Psh, yeah right. Hand it over Sunshine." He tried to take it out of my hands but I smacked him upside the head.

"I don't think so. You remember what happened the last time someone on this show got her dirty, skanky, conniving hands on it?"

"That was forever ago. What are you writing about Elvis and his guitar again? I swear the dude's such a fag."

"Duncan! He is not a fag!"

"Whatever you say Sweetheart. So what were you doing with him last night?"

Oh yeah, did I mention that after my little pity party Trent came out to talk to me? No? Oh, sorry.

***Flashback***

A few minutes after I'd finally stopped crying I just gazed at the stars, diamonds against the black velvet sky.

"Gwen?" a voice called to me pulling me back to reality.

Turning around I saw Trent. "Oh, hey what's up? Why aren't you inside?"

"I could ask you the same thing. You've been out here all alone for twenty minutes. I got worried," he said with a sheepish smile.

"Wow really." I can't believe I cried that long. "I was just watching the stars."

He let out a small chuckle. "You really do love those stars don't you?" He was silent for a moment. "Gwen I just want to make sure everything is okay with us. I mean I know I kinda went a little nuts, but I just really care about you. And I'm sorry about getting jealous over Duncan. I realize now that he's your best friend and that's all."

That's all…

"Look Trent it's okay. And I'm sorry about what I did."

"Gwen there's no need to apologize. I cost you the game. And after the show I dated girls that meant nothing to me just to spite you… though it didn't seem to have affect you."

"Oh…" I felt sorry for those girls. "Well let's just call it even okay?"

"Deal. Friends?" he asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Deal," I agreed giving him a hug.

***End Flashback***

I shrugged. "Nothing really. He just wanted to make sure everything was okay between us and asked if we could be friends."

Duncan scoffed. "Yeah, friendship. I'm sure that's all he wants."

"Well that's all he's gonna get. What do you care anyway? So what if he wants to be more than friends, huh?"

"The guy's a basket case Gwen! Who knows what he'll do?"

"I can handle myself. And besides it's not like we're ever going to get back together, I don't have those feelings for him anymore."

"You don't?" he questioned.

"Nope."

"Good," He said sounding relieved and a… pleased expression?

I was about to question him about it when we heard a shrieking voice. "Duncan! What are you doing? Come get to your butt in this seat _now_!"

"Coming Princess!" he called sounding irritated. Turning back to me he whispered, "Talk to you later Sweetheart."

Suddenly the bus stopped and Chris got in. "Alright contestants, we have now reached the airport! When I call your name please make your way off of the bus and out onto the runway. The screen at the front of the bus will flash your name to let you know who comes up."

"Oh my gosh! There's gonna be a fashion show at the airport?" Lindsay asked.

"No. Now I'm getting off and you guys are going to go into reverse and then drive back up here so that I can introduce the show." He got off and the bus wrenched backwards causing everybody to fly forward into the seat in front of them. A chorus of groans was let out from all around the bus and before we knew it we were moving forward again and were slammed back into our seats.

The screen at up front started flashing my name along with several others and I got up to exit. The bus doors opened and you could hear Chris's voice, "So let's meet our players! Courtney, Duncan, Heather, Gwen, LeShawna!"

While onto the runway I slammed into Heather. "Uh! Are there reserved seats- i.e. can I have one not behind Heather's pony-hair ponytail?" I glared at her and turned to do the same.

"Um, my extensions are HUMAN hair!"

That's when Duncan jumped in, "You learn something new everyday."

I laughed and caught his gaze. We smiled at each other and my heart began to- NO! Stop it Gwen. No more Duncan.

Chris got done introducing the rest of the cast and a very crappy looking plane came up the runway. Owen started freaking and Courtney started complaining about safety. Then he hit Owen over the head with a frying pan and _sang_ the intro of the show.

"Seriously?" Duncan questioned. Then Chris led us inside.

"Singing? _Really_? I thought Chris was joking about that!" I was hoping he was joking! This totally bites.

"Well I don't have a problem with it?" Courtney said dismissively.

"Yeah, 'cause you like singing!" LeShawna added.

"Well I don't!" Duncan said pointing to himself. "Girls sing, little birdies sing. Ha-ha, Duncan's DO NOT SING!" Duncan glared at Chris.

"Do you think I'll get to beat-box?" Harold asked.

"I'll beat you if you try!" Ha, classic Duncan.

Heather questioned why he was making us do this, even though we all know it's because he's a sick, sadistic son of a bitch. Chris explained that singing shows got good ratings and that we would have no vocal coaches and just be suck-ish the way we were.

He gave us a tour of where would be living for the amount of time we spent on the show, though I didn't really pay much attention because of the fact Duncan and I were joking around when Courtney wasn't looking. I know I wanted to get over him but he's still my best friend, and I still have a right to have fun with him. We were talking amongst ourselves, with Courtney sitting at the opposite table, which really wasn't helping things, when suddenly Chris came in wearing a cheesy get-up saying that we had to sing.

"But what are we supposed to sing?"

"You have to make it up as you go. Wouldn't be challenging otherwise would it?"

Everyone started singing some lame song about the viewers joining us and singing on the plane or something like that, but Duncan and I refused. Well at least until we got threatened to get kicked off and Cody begged me to sing and Courtney ordered Duncan to.

"Well I don't want to go home," then reluctantly I sang, "Come fly with us, come fly with us. Come and fly with us!"

"Duncan come on please?" Courtney begged. Didn't think she'd be capable of doing that.

Duncan, just as reluctantly as I did, finished off the song. "This suuuuucks!"

"Yeah!" we said simultaneously.

We ended up in Egypt and Chris said that we had to either go over or under a pyramid. I, having seen at least twenty-seven mummy flicks, chose to go over. At the very least there were probably going to be booby traps set up. After I climbed a few of the giant steps I heard Duncan call to me. "Hey Gwen! You going over too?"

"Working on it!" I yelled back while trying to get over another. I was told to wait up and Courtney and Duncan tied me into their belay.

Things were sort of pleasant until Courtney opened her big mouth. "Gwen you're moving too slow!"

"Get over it!"

"And your form is appalling!"

"Gee, thanks Courtney, I was just wondering about that!" Insert eyeroll. What was my form supposed to be like anyway?

"You know you're only here because I'm feeling nice today."

"Wow! This is you being nice? My sympathies!" I called up to Duncan who was the highest up the pyramid.

"Are you hearing this Duncan? You're not gonna let her get away with that!"

"What the hell do you mean 'you're not gonna let her get away with that'? What you're gonna make him yell at me? Don't involve him in this."

"He's my BOYFRIEND! He's supposed to defend me! He's supposed to be on my side!"

"Yeah? Well I'm his best friend! He's not about to bark at me because you order him to. I don't care how short of a leash you have on him, you are not about to tell him what to do. Not Again!"

"What do you mean _again_?"

"I never tell him what to do!"

"You're kidding me right? Who's the one who forbade him from speaking to me, huh? Who's the one who fucked up our friendship?"

"Please you're still going on about that?"

"What is that supposed to mean? You kept me away from my best friend, you kept _him_ away from _his_ best friend! What, do you think that's okay?"

"I only did that because you were trying to get your goth-girl hooks in him! And besides if he really wanted to talk to you he would've called anyway."

"Yeah and have you bitch at him the whole time we were on the phone? You were breathing down his neck like 24/7. Besides you bitch at him enough when he isn't doing something to make you mad."

"I do not bitch!"

"Yes you do! That's all that bitches do! They bitch, and bitch, and bitch! Tell me Courtney, do all of you have a bitching quota you need to meet everyday or are you just trying to break a record or something?"

"Ugh! You are so lucky that we are in a race right now otherwise I'd go down there and kick your ass!"

"Let's see you do it then!" How can Duncan stand her?

"We're in a race!"

"It's okay it won't take that long for me to beat you to a bloody pulp."

"But it will take forever trying to pull your dead body weight over the rest over the pyramid once I immobilize you!"

We continued to argue about who would kick who's ass until we finally got to the top of the pyramid. Then we started to argue about whether to untie the belay or not.

"I'm telling you, we need to untie!" I shouted.

"And I'm telling you it's unsafe!" Courtney shouted back. "I'm in charge and-"

"Uh, kids…" Chris yelled from his megaphone.

Then we heard that annoying bell sound that we heard on the plane before Chris made us sing.

"Recognize that sound? Time for whoever's not finished yet to give us a little musical reprise!"

"You said one song per episode!" Duncan yelled back, clearly angry at the prospect of having to sing again.

"Yeah, and this is a reprise, not a new song!" Chris countered. "So if you don't sing, you're out! Now let's hear it!"

"You know what? No! No, no, no, no, no ,no!" Duncan yelled then began hopping down the pyramid steps causing me and Courtney to land on our butts on each step, then dragging us through the hot desert sand. "Three hours of these two squawking on this stupid pyramid in this stupid heat, and you want me to sing? Forget it!"

"Dude, you have a contract."

"Eat it, McLean! You need me I'll be in the plane waiting for a ride home 'cause I'm out, done!

I quit!" Duncan cut himself from the belay and walked away leaving me and Courtney lying in the sand.

Cody offered his hand and I joined the third team which consisted of: Heather, Cody, Courtney(*cough cough* bitch *cough cough*), Izzy and myself. We named our team, Team Amazon and got a camel as a reward, even though we were in last place, while the other Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot, the second place team, got a goat, and Team Victory, the winning team, got a stick. Naturally the other two teams were mad because we got the best reward yet came in last place. Chris said he'd explain if he felt like it.

But I didn't have time to think about that. I had to talk to Duncan. I had to apologize. I had to make sure he didn't hate me.

It's weird, once he got back together with Courtney I thought nothing could hurt more than that. But when I saw him walk away I felt my heart break all over again.

...

_**A/N:I hate school. I've been back for three weeks now and chemistry is already giving me headaches and my World Gov/Econ class is kicking my ass also. If it wasn't for the fact that it takes up about eleven hours of my everyday life, well excluding weekends but I do have homework then too, I would've had this up like a week and a half ago. I apologize for taking so long. But alas, I have to go to school to get my edumacation and get more smarticle so I can possibly do this for a living. Not writing fanfics, but just writing.**_

**_Thank you for being so patient, and even if you weren't thank you for still reading this even though you're probably ticked off at me. *Coughcough* Nathaly *Coughcough* Wow looks like both me and Gwen are coming down with something._**

**_I love you guys now and forever. You rock my world. You are ah-maz-ing. I'd rather spend all day writing for you than being at school, but my Jessica-ness and the laws of Arizona won't allow it._**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

The cameras shut off and I started to make my way towards the plane.

"Uh, uh, uh. Where do you think you're going Gwen?" Chris asked.

"Umm back to the plane?" I had to go apologize to Duncan, I wasn't about to stand out in this heat all day!

"No, you're not. The camera crew is just taking a break and then we're filming the next episode."

"Can't I just go in the plane while they're on their break? I have to go talk to Duncan!"

"No way is_ she_ going anywhere near Duncan! If anyone's talking to Duncan it's gonna be me! I'm his girlfriend!" Courtney butted in.

"Neither of you are going back in that plane. It's only a fifteen minute break!"

"I'll make it quick! Just can I please go talk to him?" I practically begged.

"No."

"Then can I go? I need to make sure that witch didn't completely ruin my relationship."

"Courtney, if anyone is ruining your relationship with Duncan it's you!"

"No it's you! You just want him for yourself! You home-wrecker!"

"Home-wrecker? You guys aren't married Courtney! You guys just got back together."

"Oh shut up Gwen. Chris can I go talk to Dunky?"

I scoffed. I hate that stupid nickname.

"No!" Chris shouted.

"Why not?" I cried. Chris was seriously starting to get on my nerves.

"Because I said so."

I could've punched him right then and there, but that would probably get me nowhere except in jail for assault charges. And since Duncan was no longer in juvie that wouldn't help me at all. "Chris, have you ever been told that you are a total douche?"

"Why, yes, yes I have. Now you two ladies go over there to the starting line for the next challenge."

Courtney and I made our way over to our team and as we waited for the cameras to start rolling again I made a plan to talk to Duncan before the elimination.

"Hey kids, we start filming in 5... 4... 3... 2..."

And with that Chris began introducing the show and we started the second part of the Egyptian challenge.

…

During the whole challenge Duncan kept running through my head. I had to make sure everything was okay between us.

Alejandro tried charming the girls on our team and Courtney told him that she was with Duncan. Alejandro responded by saying it was a shame that she was with someone who didn't deserve her, which made me roll my eyes. If someone didn't deserve someone it would be her not deserving Duncan, not the other way around.

Izzy ended up switching teams with the Total Drama fan-girl, Sierra, so now she was on our team. I felt bad for Cody, the girl was obsessed with him. But her joining the team was what got us the win.

Chris wasn't going to make this an elimination challenge as long as we all had our rewards from the last challenge with us, but Ezekiel lost his team's stick. That meant Team Victory had to vote someone out and that someone was going to be Ezekiel.

…

Once we all got back on the plane I immediately started looking for Duncan. I found him in the dining area munching on some chips. He didn't look up but I knew he knew I was there when he asked who won.

"My team did. Team Victory lost. Ezekiel is more than likely going home."

"Why, what'd the twerp do this time?"

"He caused the team to be up for elimination by losing a stick."

"That doesn't surprise me. Dude's a total loser."

I walked over and sat across from him.

"Duncan?" He finally looked at me. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to piss you off. I should've been the bigger person and just ignored Courtney."

"No, Big Mouth, don't be sorry. You were sticking up for me. I know you usually don't like arguing with people, but I'm glad that you fought for me… Not that I need you to fight my battles or anything."

"Of course you don't," I agreed quickly, "I just don't like the fact that she was speaking for you and trying to boss you around. Only I can do that."

"Ha, you're funny. No one tells Duncan what to do."

"I'm so sure… But I really am sorry. I mean, I made you quit! I robbed you of a million dollars."

"No, you robbed me of a shot at the million. And I already won remember? I don't even really need to be here, I still have money left."

"Yeah but you still had a shot at getting some more money. What if you do something and end up needing a really expensive lawyer."

"Chill. I'll be fine. I still got plenty left."

"Duncan I really am-"

He put his finger to my lips and I felt my face grow red. "Shush! Jeez woman stop apologizing. If it makes you feel better Courtney was really the main reason I quit. He screeching was starting to irritate me… Well more than usual. She's been really annoying and I'm just getting really tired of all her crap."

"Really?" I felt hope swell inside me. Even if we would never be together I would want him to be with someone better than Courtney.

"Yeah. And besides I can't sit here and listen to my girlfriend bitch at my best friend all the time. I'd probably end up going crazy... I think she's already making me crazy, and not in the good way anymore. I just need to get away for a while."

"Duncan McQuitty Pants please report to the elimination ceremony," we heard Chris say through the speaker.

"Well you should go then…" I didn't want him to go. I wished he would stay, but that couldn't happen.

"You gonna miss me Sweetheart?"

"Uh, duh!"

"Prove it," he said holding out his arms. I inhaled deeply, taking in as much of his scent as I could. I knew it would be a while before I'd be that close to him again. "Good luck Sunshine. Kick some ass."

"I plan on it."

He gave me one last smirk before leaving for the elimination room.

_**...**_

_**A/N: Eh, I'm not too happy with this chapter, but there you have it. I wanted to update while I had the chance because I have homework that needs to be done tomorrow. Hopefully the next chapter will be better.**_

**_Thank you for reading, and I know I say this all the time, but you guys seriously rock my world! I love you all._**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_**A/N: Okay so I'm skipping a few episodes that have nothing to do with DxG. I'm going straight to I See London. All of Team Victory has been eliminated. Remaining contestants are: all of Team Amazon, Alejandro, Noah, Owen, and Tyler.**_

_**Now let the story begin!**_

**Gwen P.O.V.**

So we finally got off of that stupid island thanks to the people at the aftermath show. It's a good thing too, 'cause if we stayed any longer I think Heather would've tried to kill us all. She doesn't like feeling helpless. And now we're on the plane, in the loser class.

"Why are we in the loser class? We won last time, or didn't lose anyway," Heather said.

Sierra started to explain, "Chris said he needed first class today for a secret, special guest, and what Chris needs-"

"Chris takes. From us," Heather cut her off.

Then I felt a sharp burning pain on my left hand. I screamed out in pain and started to blow on it. My left hand had gotten sunburn while we were stranded on the island. How did just my left hand get sunburned? I have no idea. Courtney quickly jumped up and apologized, then offered me some kind of medicine that helped ease some of the pain. The catch? It was made out of bird crap.

"Bonding over bird poop? Is anyone sane left around here?" Heather asked. I proceeded to ignore her.

…

After a while Chris's voice came in over the intercom. "Attention helpless competitors, we've been denied permission to land, so you're gonna have to jump." We all started protesting at the intercom despite the fact that we knew Chris and Chef wouldn't hear. "And Chef may have miscounted parachutes."

"I'm a cook, not a mathematician!" Chef said in defense. It was pretty weak though, because you could barely classify some of the crap he tries to feed us as food.

"So," Chris continued, "you might wanna light a pepper under your butts and grab one before they're gone." We all took off running and luckily I snagged one. Owen and Noah ended up sharing one.

Chris had is climb into a double-decker bus so that he could explain the challenge to us. Yeah, we were in London, and it looked freakin' amazing.

"Wait! Where's Alejandro?" Of course Heather would notice his absence. It was so blatantly obvious that she had a thing for the Latin hottie, even if she denied it.

"Yes, where is he?" Chris said in that voice that let you know he was up to something. "The answer in a sec. But first, GUN IT CHEF!" Chef started the engine and we were driving through London. Chris managed to get a microphone and started to explain what would be an, undoubtedly, lame challenge. "London, home to loads of wicked stuff. Big Ben, The London Eye, The sandwich stuffed with French fries known as the Chip Buddy-"

"Yes please!" Owen exclaimed.

"-London's also home to Scotland Yard, the biggest crime-busting out fit, but there was one case even Scotland Yard couldn't crack, _Jack the Ripper_." I stand corrected. "The wacko serial killer who terrorized Victorian London. Today you'll be tracking that bad boy down. But be careful, Jack's also hunting you. That's why Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really hot is now shorthanded."

"What? The Ripper got Al? Not Al!" Owen cried out.

"Next stop, Tower of London!"

Heather turned in her seat to face me and Courtney, we were sitting behind her. "Do you think he's okay? Umm, because, wow, big advantage for us. Yay!" Ha please who is she trying to fool?

"Yeah. Also, can I just say I know tons about the Ripper. I did a speech on him in grade six." That was the best report I ever did. We were so gonna kick ass!

"Wow. That's unexpectedly useful of you," Courtney somewhat complimented me.

"The librarian said my fascination was morbid and occasionally offensive." Ha I freaked out that librarian. She always gave me weird looks after my speech.

"Should we look for Alejandro?… I mean, you know just in case this is some kind of dirty scheme of his or-"

"Let them look for!" Courtney cut Heather off. "Get this, my grade six speech, the Tower of London."

"Wow. We're like a nerdette dream team!" Yeah I know, me and Courtney a dream team? Who would've thought?

Chef dropped us off outside of the tower and Chris told us that we'd be given clues to help us track down the Ripper, and the first clue was hidden in the clothing of one of those English-guard-dudes that don't ever move. I ended up having to be the one to search for the clue, but instead I grabbed a Cody mask that Sierra carried around with her and stuck on the guy and Sierra practically maimed him.

We got the first clue and Courtney read it aloud, "Pull taught atop a southern spire… Quick follow me!"

Courtney led us to a torture room and we ended up having to stretch Heather on a rack which was pretty fun. But we'd lost Cody and Sierra which wasn't so fun, but there was still three of us left. She called us both bitches and we just laughed.

***Confessional***

"Yeah, I know, Courtney. I never thought I'd even be able to tolerate her! But she's deal-able. We even have stuff in common, which is like the weirdest thing ever! If I tip over the edge and start to make Courtney-type lists, rack me!"

***End Confessional***

Once we stretched her out enough we opened a compartment that got us our next clue. "If your teammate can still use her feet, bring her down for something to eat."

"The banquet hall! That's downstairs off the courtyard! Heather?" Courtney wanted to know if she could still walk.

"Please. I'm fine," she said trying to get her limbs to work properly again. We heard a cracking noise and started laughing again. "At least tell me I look taller!"

"Oh, yes, you could be a runway model."

"That's a stretch." As we walked down to the banquet hall we kept annoying the crap out of Heather. Once we got to it we looked into the window and saw some type of jewelry box and Courtney and I went in to get it, while Heather volunteered herself to stand guard in case the Ripper was lurking inside. We almost got attacked by stumpy little guard dogs but I used an egg shaped object to calm them, like when I trained my lizards. The egg was actually a container that held the clue. We went out to tell Heather but she was gone. "Read the clue," I told Courtney.

"The Ripper's most natural place has two levels inside its space. Go use your sack to bring the guy back at the red starting line to the race. Think. Think!" She ordered herself slapping her hand to her head.

"Okay, the Ripper's natural place. If I remember right from my speech he did his dirty work in White Castle."

"So we go there and we look for a two-story place. Come on!" She took off running and I followed suit.

…

Once we got to White Castle we realized that only place open was a punk club, which was awesome, but not what we were looking for. Courtney didn't wanna go back empty-handed and wanted to fill the bag with something. We paused to think for a second when we heard an announcer.

"Welcome your number one German punk band, Der Schnitzel Kickers!"

I don't really know why but we looked into the room where everyone was. I was completely shocked. "Holy schnitzel, is that-"

…

Courtney and I ran back to the plane as fast as we could and made it back before Owen and Noah. They caught the real Ripper-person who ended up being Ezekiel. Chris was gonna let him back in the game if no one caught him. Dude had been living in the storage area and looked totally wrecked. Chris threw him out of the plane… for the third time this season.

"So who did Courtney and Gwen catch?" Heather asked.

"Well Chris wanted a criminal," I got ready to pull the sack off of our criminal, "So okay, we didn't catch the right one but…" I pulled off the sack which was covering Duncan. Everyone was surprised. Duncan wasn't at the spot where the people from the aftermath were supposed to pick him up so people have been looking for him like crazy. Chris's head almost exploded. Courtney and I thought that we saw him a couple of weeks back, sitting on top of a mountain, but it was just a freakishly similar shaped rock that looked like his silhouette.

"You brought me back here?" Duncan asked angrily. "Ugh! Where's the stupid exit again?"

"Not so fast quitter!" Chris stopped Duncan from walking away. "Thought you could skip out on the game, eh? Thought I wouldn't find you, hmm?"

"Um, you didn't. We did. Sorry," I pointed out.

"And that's why Team Amazon wins today compe-tish."

What sucked though was that Team CIRRRRH got Duncan as a consolation prize. I would've preferred him over first class.

…

On my way out of the confessional I heard Courtney yelling at Duncan. "And how could you think it was okay to just leave like that? Because it was not! Ugh! Abandon me again and it will not be pretty! Now, get over here you big lug!" I tried to escape going unnoticed but Duncan saw me and caught my glance. He was hugging Courtney. "I'm not really mad. I just missed you."

He gave me a look and said, "Every time I ran from the cops I thought of you." I knew he wasn't talking to Courtney.

Like a turtle retreating back into its shell I walked right back into the confessional. I just sat there for a wile thinking. Since Duncan left I thought that I was starting to get over him. I thought that I could finally deal with the fact that he was meant to be with Courtney and not me. I convinced myself that he was meant to be my best friend and nothing more. I sighed, "I don't know how everyone can sleep, especially Courtney. I'm still fuzzy like I drank too much coffee ya know?" I realized that people might realize what I was talking about. "'Cause we won," I forced a laugh. I started twiddling my fingers just like a little school girl. "And Duncan's back, and, he missed…us." I could feel the goofy expression that was on my face. Then he walked in. "Oh my gosh, I didn't lock the door?" I slapped my hands to my mouth, worried that he heard something I said.

"The lock's busted. What happened to your paw?" He pointed at my hand. I'd totally forgotten about it until he pointed it out.

"This is so stupid, but I have no idea! And I'm so glad you're here to mock me about it." I smirked. We loved to make fun of each other.

"Me too," hand grabbed my hand and it hurt like a bitch, but I completely forgot about it once I looked into his teal eyes.

"Ow! Hey…"

We gazed at each other until our lips connected. Nothing had ever felt so right in my life. I felt a spark that I never felt with Trent and I felt desire that I never felt for Trent. He tasted amazing. I inhaled his scent, he smelled exactly like he did before he left. I can't even explain what the butterflies in my stomach were doing or how hard my heart was pounding in my chest. If we got close enough he could probably feel it. I love him, and there's no way to deny it.

I was lost in bliss when I heard footsteps, then the sound of someone hitting the ground, and a pained, "Crap."

Fuck.

…

**Duncan P.O.V.**

I like Gwen, I always have. From the moment I saw her on Total Drama Island I was attracted to her. I got distracted by Courtney, though, and I fell for her. Then shit happened and TDA came around. Gwen became my best friend and I started to like her again, but I was still into Courtney. Now after two seasons of this damn show I realize that I don't want her. She's hot, and I'm hot, but that's all that we have in common. That's all that I really even like about her now that her attitude has gone from fiery to full on bitch.

Holding Gwen's hand and staring into her smoldering eyes made me feel more attraction than I ever did with Courtney.

We kissed and it was explosive. It was just like her, amazing. I don't wanna sound mushy or anything, but it gave me feelings that I will probably never admit feeling.

I know I shouldn't have kissed her while I was still with Courtney, but I don't belong with Courtney. Courtney doesn't love me and I don't love her. But Gwen… Gwen is… Wow.

I heard footsteps, someone hit the ground, and then a pain-filled, "Crap."

Tyler.

Fuck.

**...**

**_A/N: And there you have it. I threw in Duncan's P.O.V. there just to add something different. More DxG-ness coming up in the next chapter._**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Greece's Pieces**

**Gwen P.O.V.**

After we heard a the crash Duncan ran out of the confessional. I heard a yelp and then some more running, so I assume he went after Tyler, who saw us kissing. I could tell it was him by the way he yelped.

After a minute I left the confessional too. I went back to first class where everyone else was already sleeping. I walked over to the couch and stared out at the window thinking about the kiss for the rest of the night. I know that I told myself that I had to get over Duncan and move on because he was taken, but that kiss last night changed my feelings, and I don't think I will be able to get over him. The thing that didn't change, however, was that he was still taken.

This morning I was awakened by his girlfriend jumping on the couch with me. Apparently I fell asleep there. Courtney told me to wake up and get dressed because she was in need of "girl-talk". I couldn't help but to think about what happened with Duncan so I didn't even mind that she woke me up. When I got back from changing all that she wanted to do was talk about Duncan.

She let out a dreamy sigh, "He looks so good. Doesn't he look so good?"

"He looks great. I'm so happy- for you. Happy for you!" I hope that she didn't notice how nervous I was.

"Don't get me wrong. He's not perfect!" she added with a scowl. "I made a little list of the things that need to change, but once I change these 47 things about him, he _will_ be perfect!" She unfolded this huge list and I felt really bad for Duncan. She had a look of scary determination on her face.

***Confessionals***

**Gwen: Ugh what am I doing? The moment I become friend-ish with Courtney, I kiss her boyfriend! I'm a horrible person! If it happens again, I'll tell her. Ohhh, is it wrong that really, really want it to happen again? Ugh! Horrible person!**

**Courtney: It's so nice to have a girl to talk to, especially now that Duncan's back. Gwen probably still has a crush on him, but who wouldn't? But she also likes her teeth- a lot.**

***End Confessionals***

"Can you imagine if you, me, and Duncan end up in the final three?" Courtney asks.

I gasped, "That would be crazy!" Yeah, crazy bad. Ugh I feel terrible.

"Just you me, and _my boyfriend_," she said with a glare. The glare fades and she asks, "What do you think Chris would do to turn us against each other?"

"Oh, let's not guess. I'd rather it be a surprise," I reply with a nervous laugh.

Thankfully Chris called us all to the main part of the plane to reveal the challenge for today. He was going to make recreate the original Olympics. The idiot thought they originated in Rome so he had us heading for Italy, but Courtney, Alejandro, and I told him that they actually originated in Greece. Chris got angry and pushed one of the interns who fed him bad information out of the plane. Then he ordered the other intern who he didn't get rid of to go get some info on Greece.

Then he left to tell Chef that we had a change of plans.

Our teams started arguing over who was going to win and blah, blah, blah. While they were doing that I glanced at Duncan. Our gazes locked and we smiled at each other. He did that flirty eyebrow thing that he does and I did it back. It was then I realized that Courtney was standing behind me.

"Hey," I said as I tried to escape.

She grabbed a hold of my shoulder and pulled me back. "What was that?"

"What was what?"

"You were staring at Duncan."

"Oh, I was just, uh-" I scoffed, "You really gotta do something about that mohawk." I love his mohawk, but I had to say something to get her to stop leering at me, and it worked.

"That was number seven on the list of things to change, but now I kinda like it. Love does funny things."

I rubbed my arm as she walked away. "Oh, yeah. Love is hysterical." I face-palmed myself.

…

We finally got to Greece and Chris started talking about the Olympics, Owen tried to drop his pants, Chris said nudity wouldn't be necessary unless we had a tie-breaker. He told us that to be fair the challenges would be one-on-one. He then explained that the first challenge was to find a golden medal in a forest of ancient Greek columns. Both Duncan and I volunteered for the challenge at the same time, and then tried to back out. Chris made us compete because he was a sick bastard and had already seen the confessional footage from last night. He also made told Duncan that for the rest of the day he'd have to sing everything he wanted to say, or else got a towel-lashing from Chef, who was dressed in another ridiculous outfit.

Chris tossed us some trash can lids and tried to pass them off as Spartan shields and told us that the medal would be tied to some type of life-threatening animal, a boar-bear. Is there such a thing, you ask? Yes, there is.

He ordered us to enter into the column forest and told the others to follow him. Courtney wasn't exactly happy with that.

"We're not going to stay? And watch? Closely? At all times?"

"Nope," Chris responded.

They walked off and I started my search. I found nothing until I bumped into Duncan. It was kinda awkward. We both started talking- well in Duncan's case, singing- at the same time. But then we both sighed and looked at each other. Then we heard that bell from Hell.

"Time for a song!" Chris said as he popped out of nowhere. "Please continue, this time with music! Gwen, although this is a duet, only Duncan has to sing."

Chef started playing this guitar-looking Greek instrument and the song began as we continued our search for the animal.

**Duncan: _I know what you're thinking, I'm thinking it too._**

**Me: _I'm not sure what you're thinking, so maybe that's true._**

**Duncan: _I don't know what happened, but I have no regrets!_**

**Me: For real? Or because You-Know-Who doesn't know yet?**

I pointed an accusatory finger at him. He cringed.

**Duncan: _Oh, it's just between us._**

**Me: _Not exactly, someone made a fuss._**

We stopped and looked at a statue that looked surprisingly like Tyler.

**Duncan: _They sure weren't meant to see, but that locked door couldn't secure our privacy._**

I placed my hand on his shoulder.

**Duncan: _Fine let's do it, let's clear the air!_**

He gestured toward a statue that looked like Courtney. Man Chris is weird.

**Gwen: _Save it for later. Look out for that bear!_**

I pointed at the giant animal that was standing right behind him. He turned around and screamed.

**Duncan: _The pain, the pain, too much to explain._**

**Me: _We gotta stop what we're doing, 'cause this is just insane!_**

**Duncan: _The boar-bear's got me and that's seriously lame._**

The boar-bear had Duncan in its mouth, so I took my chance and jumped on the giant creature.

**Me: _Thanks Mr. Boar-Bear, I guess I win this game._**

I ran over to my team and high-fived Courtney.

"Nice one, Gwen. Is Duncan okay? How long were you guys alone together before we got here?" I would call her paranoid, but I guess her paranoia is justifiable.

Chris told us that we had to move on to the next event and that Chef would take care of Duncan. He led us over to the next event, which was a hurtle race. It was Heather against Alejandro and Heather claimed to be fast and flexible, and demonstrated by stretching her leg behind her back. In response Alejandro did the splits and… tied his hair back with his feet?

***Confessional***

**Gwen: No man should be that flexible!**

***End confessional***

Heather and Alejandro were neck-and-neck but Heather ended up winning.

Chris took us to another location where, I assumed, we would have our tie-breaker.

"Okay, seriously, where is Duncan?" Courtney asked. I couldn't help but to wonder too.

"Duncan will join us as soon as he can," Chris answered. "You know, if he's still alive."

"_If_? What does that mean?" I shouted. Courtney shot me an evil look and I lifted my hands. Whether to pacify her, or to prepare for her attack I really wasn't sure of.

"Can we focus on the game please? It's time for the dreaded tie-breaker!"

"One sec, Chris," Courtney said sweetly and then turned her attention to me. "You sounded really concerned there."

"Well, I-I know how you feel so…" I trailed off and gave her a small smile, hoping that would satisfy her.

"You know how I feel? Like you get it, or like you feel the same way?" Again with the evil eyes.

"Uh… look wings!" I pointed to a pair of wings that an intern brought in.

Chris told us that one member from each team had to put on the wings and use them to reach a medal that was hanging from a hook far off the ground. Tyler volunteered for CRRRRH, and Cody volunteered for…me. Chris made them dress up in costumes before they put on the wings, which Sierra was very excited about.

Then Alejandro went up to Tyler, he was probably trying to motivate him.

"Please tell Courtney what you know about Duncan and Gwen."

Courtney gasped and clenched her fists while looking at me.

"Now," Alejandro demanded.

I started rubbing my arm and praying to the Greek gods to let a golden apple appear and distract either Tyler or Courtney.

"I saw Duncan and Gwen kiss! Oh, that's a load off."

"What?" Courtney screeched.

"He said," Alejandro began but Courtney ignored him and turned to me, ready to kill. I really wished I still had that trash can lid.

"How could you? I thought we were friend-ish! I hate you! I hate you!" Thankfully Sierra was holding Courtney back, preventing her from mauling me. "I HATE YOU!" she screeched again.

Chris started the challenge and Cody stood there in disbelief. "Duncan? Duncan!"

"You called?" I was so happy to see Duncan alive- just barely, judging from his appearance- but he had some bad timing. "Nice bikini," he mocked Cody.

Then Cody punched him, knocking him out. Cody is a very small guy, but Duncan did seem worn out.

Then Chef whipped Duncan with a towel. "Sing it!"

"Go Cody!" Sierra cheered.

"Cody, stay where you are," Courtney demanded.

"But, we'll lose," Sierra reasoned. Courtney simply glared at me. "Oh, Cody, stay where you are."

"You are so e-lim-in-at-ed," Courtney prophesized enunciating each syllable of "eliminated".

"She's got my vote," Heather added.

"Agreed," Sierra declared.

Cody looked at me and then started flapping his wings as fast as his tiny arms allowed. I was grateful for that.

***Confessional***

**Cody: I'll do anything for Gwen. She has to kiss _me_ eventually!**

***End Confessional***

They're wings began to fall apart. "Come on Cody," I pleaded.

"You don't get to cheer!" Courtney shrieked.

Fortunately Cody won. But I did get smacked in the face by Courtney. The bitch'll pay for that later.

…

We got back on the plane and Courtney began to cry hysterically. I seriously don't feel that guilty anymore. I mean I don't believe he should've kissed me until he broke up with Courtney but we can't do anything about that now. Truth be told, there's really only two times I think someone has the right to cheat on their partner: 1. If the other person cheats first, and 2. If a person is in an abusive relationship and they found someone who treats them better. Courtney may have never cheated but I think she was pretty abusive. Maybe not physically, but mentally and emotionally. I thought we could be friend-ish but after that kiss I remember why I hated Courtney the most, she didn't treat Duncan right.

I couldn't really Courtney's wailing so I left.

***Confessional***

**Gwen: The kiss was great, really great, but was it worth it? I'm certainly not going to last much longer. And Duncan's probably getting eliminated right now!**

***End Confessional***

I let out a gasp and ran out of the bathroom, toward the elimination ceremony. Duncan was supposed to be eliminated, but Chris made the intern holding the parachute leave instead. Duncan chuckled and I let out a "yes".

"That's right, I'm ignoring the vote. As if I'm going to send Duncan home when the fun's just getting started. Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot stays as it is, for now." He turned his attention from Team CRRRRH to the camera. "Will Courtney and Gwen patch things up?"

"I HATE YOU!" was heard from the first class cabin.

"And who's going for the next drop? Find out right here on Total Drama World Tour!"

Chris finished his trademark line and dismisses the guys.

I came out from behind my hiding spot and called to Duncan. "Hey," I said as he walked over. "I'm glad Chris did something right for once."

"Yeah me too. Well, I'm not exactly glad to be here, but I'm glad I'm here with you."

I smiled, "I am too, maybe you can keep your majorly pissed off girlfriend's attention away from me."

He rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Oh yeah, I really gotta end that."

"I would wait until the morning, she might kill you if you try to do it tonight. I know I'll be sleeping with one eyes open."

"That might be a good idea." His expression turned from sheepish to impish. "I'm sorry she smacked the crap outta you."

"I'm sorry that Cody knocked the shit outta you, and prevented you from seeing that she smacked me _once_." I retorted. We smiled at each other. "You know, I'm really in no hurry to get back. You wanna hang out in here for a while? Away from all the craziness?"

"I'll still have to deal with _your_ craziness."

"Hmmm… that's true. I think my crazy is worse than any other crazy." I walked over to where he and the rest of his team had been for elimination and sat.

He followed and sat down. "It is," he took hold of my hand, "But I'd choose your crazy over anyone else's any day."

**...**

**_A/N: Yay! More DxGness! I didn't want Gwen feeling guilty for kissing Duncan even if it did hurt Courtney. I don't like cheaters, I have been cheated on, but Courtney doesn't deserve Duncan, and I didn't think that Gwen should have to feel guilty because Duncan came to his senses. _**

**_Thank you for reading my loves :)_**

**_You guys rock!_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 **

**The Ex-Files**

**Gwen P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning with my head against Duncan's chest. Apparently we fell asleep in the elimination room. He looked so cute while he slept, but I figured that it would be best if we weren't found like this. I ran my fingers through his mohawk and shook him a bit.

"No… go away… must stay… Gwen…stars" he mumbled.

"You're looking at stars?" I whispered into his ear.

"Mhm… Gwen… pretty…"

I let out a small laugh. "The stars are pretty?"

"Gwen… pretty…"

"What about Courtney?"

"Courtney?… ewww…"

"You don't wanna watch the stars with Courtney?"

"Me… cuddle… Gwen…"

"You're cuddling with Gwen?"

"Mhm."

An idea popped into my head. "Are you sure you're cuddling with Gwen?"

"Mhm… Gwen… pretty…"

"Are you sure your not cuddling with Courtney?"

"Courtney… ewww… Gwen… pretty…"

"I think you're cuddling with Courtney. Look again."

His face scrunched up into a look of disgust. "Courtney…star make… go away… Gwen… where?" He continued to try to get dream-Courtney away.

It was pretty entertaining listening to him mumble insults to Courtney, but I had to wake him up. I cleared my throat and whisper-yelled into his ear, in my best Courtney voice, "Wake up you lazy ogre!"

He shot up and looked around. "Courtney?"

"Nope sorry, just me."

"Oh, good. I had this nightmare where I was with you-"

"That sounds like a nightmare."

"And then you were gone and Courtney was there instead."

"What were we doing in your dream?"

He smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes I would."

"I was doing something that you would enjoy very much." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I'm so sure. Let's get back to our teams before someone notices that something's up."

We went our separate ways and when I got back to first class I realized how hungry I was. I was surprised that no one else was up yet. I went to go change and then walked into the dining area and saw that several people woke up after I left to change.

I saw Duncan walk into the room, holding an ice pack to his eye, followed by the rest of his team. I hadn't really noticed how bad the bruise was until this morning. As they were about to sit down Courtney walked in. She walked over to Duncan and then poured a who bowl of spaghetti on his head. Then she dropped to the floor and started throwing a tantrum. She started calling him a jerk-face, and stupid, and other things that probably won't be aired.

"Look I'm sorry," Duncan started to apologize, but then was interrupted when Courtney kicked him in his, what Owen would call, kiwis.

I got him an ice pack for his, um, package, and told him to go clean himself up.

…

"Attention potential crash victims," Chris's voice over the intercom caused me to look up from my sketchbook, "please remain calm. Our autopilot is testing some equipment. Snacks in the common area if you don't believe me and want a last meal."

I got up from my spot on the couch and made my way out with the other members of my team. When we got there we saw that all of our opponents we there also, except for Duncan.

"Looking especially pasty this morning," I heard from behind me.

"That means so much coming from a Cyclops." We smiled at each other and I added, "I see you got all the spaghetti out of your hair."

"Yeah I took a shower and managed to get the smell of the sauce off of me too. You should've been there to help me."

"Yes, and then we could've made your dream come true."

He looked confused for a moment. "What dream? We didn't- Oh! Yeah, my dream! That's totally what we were doing in my dream. Nothing cutesy, or mushy. Nothing like that at all." He started to rub his neck. If I hadn't have heard him in his sleep, or noticed the nervousness in his voice, him rubbing his neck would've been a dead give away.

"Mhm. Sure, I totally believe you."

"Want me to prove it? I can show you exactly what we were doing," he said in his flirty voice.

"Well…"

"Tyler is super cute." Our attention was turned to a high-pitched voice coming from none other than Courtney. Then we saw her get hit in the face with a shoe, which caused me to bust out laughing. "Ha ha ha, you're so fit and strong, Tyler."

That would've made me laugh even harder if I hadn't seen the look on Duncan's face. I couldn't really tell what the look on his face meant but he looked kinda annoyed. Why would he be annoyed? Before I could analyze him any more the lights went out.

We gasped. Owen passed gas. Then we started to crash, but something happened and we landed relatively safely.

We went outside and Chris told us that we were in Area 52, just outside of the borders of Area 51. Well everyone except Duncan, who got hit with a laser.

Courtney started laughing at him and clinging to Tyler. Duncan didn't look happy.

***Confessional***

**Duncan: Flirting with Tyler? I knew she hated me but I had no idea she hated me that much. Wow.**

***End Confessional***

Chris told us that for our challenge we had to break into Area 51, and bring back a working alien artifact from the famous Black Box Warehouse. He also warned us against booby traps that are set up. He also tried to freak us out by saying that if we got captured we could get brainwashed and then made a slave or food.

Heather felt something on her leg and we all took of running. It was a lizard and it started chasing after us until it blew up.

"Everyone freeze," I ordered. "We are on a minefield."

"Way to lead, _New Heather_," Sierra said.

***Confessional***

**Gwen: New Heather?**

***End Confessional***

I know I kissed Duncan, but comparing me to Heather was low. Trent and I had a _healthy_ relationship forming and Heather only kissed him to _spite_ me. Duncan and Courtney's relationship was far from healthy, and Duncan and I kissed because we're attracted to each other. I am in love with Duncan.

"Ugh, what are we going to do?" I was seriously trying to figure out a way to escape without having the majority of us winding up dead.

"Why don't you make out with the minefield's boyfriend?" If Courtney wasn't so far away I'd smack her.

"We're wasting time. Someone do something!" Heather said.

Then we heard that damn bell. "Ugh, anything but that!" I seriously didn't want to do this right now.

"Okay, I'll give you a choice. What would you rather do? Sing a song or tap dance in a minefield?" Chris asked while hovering above us wearing a jetpack.

"Alright Chris you want a song? I got a song for you!" I yelled.

A laser exploded and a TV screen appeared as the music started.

"_**I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top."**_

A picture of Courtney appeared on the screen.

"_**She's got a body like an hourglass  
it's ticking like a clock,  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth."**_

The picture of her exploded and then it showed the footage of Duncan and Courtney making out in the bus during the Celebrity Manhunt Special.

_**"I waited twelve long weeks,  
**__**He finally realized that she,  
Didn't really want him, so then he kissed me."**_

It showed footage of when we revealed that we caught Duncan in England and then us kissing in the confessional.

"_**Two days and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile."**_

I just smirked at her and then walked up to her for the next part.

"_**Whoa, I never meant to bragBut I got him where I want him now,  
Whoa it was never my intention to brag,  
To steal it all away from you now,  
But God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him now,  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.**_

"Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change,  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change."

On the screen we saw the camel race back in Egypt and how Alejandro insulted Duncan while she said nothing about it.

"_**And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I pass up, now look this way."**_

As we looked at the TV , and I sang the next few lines we saw footage from TDA.

"_**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you."**_

It showed a picture of Heather.

_**"Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right,  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!"**_

It showed the challenge where she was the "princess" and she was flirting with Justin just to get his vote. And then she pushed him off the castle.

_**"Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now,  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag,  
To steal it all away from you now,  
But, God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him right now  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so,It just feels so good."**_

_**"I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you."**_

It showed them kissing when Duncan won TDA with her scribbled out. He wasn't with her then, and he didn't need her to win. He won the game on his own.

"_**Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving…**_

"_**Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now.**_

_**"Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now,  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag,  
To steal it all away from you now,  
But, God does it feel so good,  
'Cause I got him where I want him now  
And if you could then you know you would.  
'Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good."**_

I ended the song and we were still stuck. But then Cody sacrificed his candy to get us out of there. We made it into Area 51. "Wicked! We beat Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot here!

"Think again Pasty." Duncan and the rest of his Team, minus Owen, came in.

I told my team to split up and look for a working artifact. I went off a different way and ran into Duncan.

"We gotta stop meeting like this," he said with a smile.

"Look we need to talk." He waited for me to continue. I sighed, "The kiss was awesome! But I know that Courtney flirting with Tyler has been bugging you, so if you changed your mind, and just want to just forget the kiss-"

I was cut off by the feeling of his lips on mine. I was surprised but quickly melted into the kiss. It was as amazing as the first one. I felt the butterflies in my stomach fluttering again. All to soon he pulled away.

"Was that just to shut me up?" I asked.

"Partly." He smiled and I started to melt all over again.

"Why don't we just let things happen? No plans. No pressure. No 'pookums'."

"See, that's why I like you." He turned away and started to run but I tripped him.

I took off running and yelled back, "Try not to get eliminated!"

"Same to you," I heard him yell back.

…

It took a while but I eventually found a working artifact and my team. We ran back to Area 52 but the guys had already beaten us there, Owen back with them. Then I tripped and the artifact flew out of my hand, luckily Chris caught it. We were the winners because the guys broke their artifact.

Tyler ended up getting voted off, and Courtney was the one to push- well more like throw- him off of the plane. She was pissed that it wasn't Duncan who was going to leave. She them started stomping around and blabbing about how she' get rid of me and Duncan if it was the last thing she did.

Once she stomped back to first class I walked over to Duncan.

"You wanna hang out here again Sweetheart?"

"Actually I was hoping we could go somewhere we could cuddle and watch the stars," I teased.

He looked horrified. "You know?"

"Did you know that you talk in your sleep?"

"Ugh," He placed his head in his hands and sat back down.

"Don't worry Stud, I dream about you too." I sat down next to him and played with his mohawk.

"Really? What about me?"

"Oh nothing really."

"Tell me."

"No."

"Tell me."

"Make me."

He grabbed my arms and pinned my down against the bench/bleacher/seats that we were on. He moved his mouth next to my ear. "Tell me." His breath next to my ear made my shiver.

I kissed him and he began kissing back. He moved his hands off of my arms and allowing me to wrap them around his neck. We were back to sitting up again. As he was about to put his on my waist, I pulled away. I grabbed his arms and pinned him down.

"You have to catch me first," I whispered and gave him one last peck before taking off running.

**...**

_**A/N: Yeah, two chapters in one night! The song Gwen sang is **_**Misery Business **_**by **_**Paramore**_**. I do not own. I just changed a few lyrics. Thanks for reading and please review!**_

_**Goodbye for now my loves.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Picnic at Hanging Dork**

**Duncan P.O.V. **

Dreaming of Gwen was great, but waking up next to her was even better. The only problem, she wasn't lying next to me like she had been a while ago. I looked around the room and saw her looking out of a window with her "deep-in-thought" face. I got up and wrapped my arms around her tiny waist. She jumped at first but then leaned into me.

"Morning, Sunshine. Whatcha doing?"

"Thinking," she said not taking her eyes away from the growing light coming from the darkness; the sunrise.

"I know that. What are you thinking about?"

She was silent for a minute until she turned around to face me. "Do you want to be with Courtney?"

I gave her a look that definitely said "no" and kissed her fiercely. She kissed me back with just as much intensity and we parted when we needed air. "Gwen, I'm over Courtney. I was over her, like, twenty years ago. There was nothing there. There never was, there never will be. She's a psychotic bitch. I used to think that was hot, but it got old fast. Now she's just a pain in the ass."

She locked eyes with me and then asked, "Hoe do you feel about me?"

I was shocked. I seriously could think of nothing to say and I felt my jaw just hanging there, attempting to form words like a fucking idiot.

Luckily Chris decided to make good use of his trap and made a welcome interruption, "Alright kiddies, everyone get dressed and come have breakfast before we land. We'll soon be Down Under."

Gwen pulled out of my hold and made her way towards first class.

**Gwen P.O.V.**

I decided to just skip breakfast with the others and grab some food from in the first class department.

I couldn't believe I was being such a girl. I shouldn't have asked Duncan how he felt about me. I probably freaked him out. I was the one who told him that we didn't have to be all lovey-dovey and all that crap. He looked like he was about to be hit by a bus or something.

I don't know why I asked him that. I just… GAH! I just woke up feeling… wrong. I have this bad feeling in my gut. I'm still thinking about that look on his face when Courtney was flirting with Courtney. I hate feeling so insecure.

I let out a frustrated sigh. The only thing I could do now was act like it never happened. It was the best thing to do.

We landed in Australia and Chris explained the challenge. We were to have an emu race and whichever team got first would get an advantage in the next challenge.

Duncan seemed to be struggling, but I knew he could handle himself. He was Duncan after all. He'd escaped from Juvie countless times and pulled more crimes than he ever got caught doing. Surely he could handle an overgrown bird. I also noticed that he and Cody were having a war, but like I'm sure he could handle Cody too. Cody, though, I was a little worried about.

Heather started flirting, or attempting to flirt with Duncan, but it was probably only to get back at Alejandro for paying so much attention to Courtney.

My team ended up winning, something Courtney was not happy about, and we got hair clippers as a reward. Our next challenge was to bungee jump off of the cliff that we were on, try to grab a sheep waiting below, then trim the sheep to see if it had a tattoo of our team's logo on it. If it did then we won.

TCRRRH caught up with us but not before that damn bell.

_**Heather:**_

_**Shearing sheep, don't be a 's the only way we'll fly first, the game, don't be so to lose this and your face I'll maim.**_

_**Courtney:Shear the sheep and, with a smile,Make yourself a giant woolly, woolly, woolly pile!You had your chance and you turned him don't be giving me no cranky frowns.**_

_**Me:**_

_**Strange words coming from you,**_

_**I guess you're a "New Heather" too,**_

_**First you bitch and then do the same thing,**_

_**More proof that you are crazy!**_

_**(A/N: Lame, I know.)**_

_**Me, Heather, Courtney:We are shearing sheep!We are shearing sheep!We are shearing sheep!We are shearing sheeeeep!Sierra: **_

_**Eeeeee!**_

_**Cody: **_

_**Whoa-oo-oo!**_

_**Heather:Shearing sheep instead of cause you don't have any, a-tattoos!I'll find a logo, we'll win I'll be here, until the bitter end!**_

_**Courtney:**_

_**Nice talk but you're going down,**_

_**First I'll take Alejandro and then the crown!**_

_**Me:**_

_**I forgot what a bitch you are,**_

_**I oughta beat you with that stupid guitar.**_

"_**Umm can we please focus?" Cody asked. **_

_**Me, Heather, Courtney:**_

_**We are shearing sheep!We are shearing sheep!We are shearing...Yeaaahhhhh!**_

_**Sierra:Ahhhh!**_

We finished the song and returned our attention back to the cliff diving. Our attention didn't stay there long though, because Alejandro and Duncan were arguing… about Courtney. Heather looked ready to push them both off of the cliff (Courtney and Alejandro). We made a deal to vote Courtney off as soon as possible. With me, Cody, and Heather against Courtney she was so eliminated.

We focused on the challenge again, until Alejandro started flirting with Courtney again, then I noticed Duncan crying in the background.

***Confessional***

**Gwen: "I'm over her!" My ass! Ugh, I can't believe him! I can't believe I fell for that!**

***End Confessional***

I felt like I was going to throw up. I could not believe he was seriously crying over her. I mean we were still technically together. I know that I said no pressure or "pookums", but if he still wants to be with her then…

I was pulled away from my thoughts when I saw Cody spinning off of the edge with a dingo mauling him. Sierra had already been hurt, so things definitely weren't looking good for Team Amazon.

To make things worse, Chris declared Duncan's team the winner. The only good thing about us losing would be that Courtney would be gone.

…

We all made our way back into the plane and we got ready for the elimination ceremony. I went into the confessional and cast my vote for Courtney. Now the rest was up to Heather and Cody.

As I made my way to the actual ceremony I made a promise to myself to not let what happened with Duncan affect me. No matter what, he left her for me. That has to mean something. But he would have some explaining to do after the ceremony was over. I do not like being played. The expression, "when Hell freezes over" comes to mind whenever I think about allowing myself to be in that sort of situation. The sort of situation I was in now.

I sat down and waited for Chris to begin reading the votes. There were two for Courtney and two for me. I felt sick again. Something wasn't right.

"And the last vote-Gwen!"

"What?" Heather and I yelled simultaneously.

"I'm sorry Gwen! It was an accident!" I heard Cody wail.

My heart went out to him. That dingo messed him up bad. Judging by the way he was looking at Sierra while profusely apologizing clearly showed that he still had no idea what the hell was going on. He probably just stamped my passport thinking it was Courtney's. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. "It's okay Cody."

I turned to Sierra who was glaring at me. "Don't worry. I'm still not into him like that. I like Duncan, remember? He's my best friend, and my one and only." Her glare softened a bit.

I then turned to face Courtney. "Look, you may have won by getting me out, but I still won something much bigger. You're still stuck here in this hell-hole where you won't last much longer. You're not very likeable and you made enemies with a really tough competitor," I glanced at Heather and then locked gazes with Courtney. "Even if Duncan wants you back, he's still mine. He left you for me. We have a connection that you will never have. Even if he does have feelings for you, he will always have feelings for me too. I will always be his best friend. He will always be mine more than he is yours. So suck on that."

I walked to Chris and took the parachute and gave my team a final wave. Courtney was fuming.

I jumped and pulled the string.

When I finally hit the ground I felt like everything hit me all over again. Duncan fighting with Alejandro. Duncan crying. That smug look on Courtney's face.

I was pissed, confused, and heartbroken. Each emotion feeding off of the other. Finally the confusion faded. He still wanted Courtney, that was obvious. My heart broke, thinking about how I had him and then lost him so quickly. I was angry that he did this to me.

Before I could stop it a tear slid down my cheek and I let out a strangled sob. I felt like my heart had been torn from my chest. I know that sounds stupid and cliché but it's true. It was a stinging and burning sensation. I had to put my hand on my chest to make sure it was still there. It was. That's when it started to ache. I almost wished it had been torn out.

I started to question whether anything he told me was true. I wondered if he felt what I felt.

And I decided that if he felt what I felt he wouldn't want Courtney.

Those kisses, hugs and touches didn't mean to him what they meant to me. Those feelings that I felt for him he never felt for me. Those looks and emotions in his eyes that appeared whenever we were together were just a reflection of those in my eyes.

It's better to have love then lose it, than to never have it all? Whatever.

I loved and lost and I was never loved at all.

**...**

**_A/N:_**

**_Me: (Runs behind Fredo)  
Fredo: Jessica what the-Whoa! (Gets hit in the face with a tomato.) Dude why are your readers throwing things at you?  
Me: 'Cause I've taken forever to update and then I gave them this really crappy chapter!  
Fredo: Aww dude why-Holy shit! Was that a humpback whale?  
Me: And I eliminated Gwen from the competition and broke her heart!  
Fredo: What? Why? Gwen is your favorite and the whole reason you started watching Total Drama!  
Me: I know! But I will make it better! I'm going to bring her back!  
(Food and whale throwing ceases.)  
Me: Look guys I'm sorry. I know this chapter sucks, I knew it was going to. It was painful to write it, which is why I haven't been working on it. But now that this chapter is over I can restore it back to its less suckish state. I am really sorry for making you wait. I promise to have the next chapter up by next week at the latest. I love you guys so much and I'm sorry. (Gets hit with a rotten tomato.) *Sigh* Yeah, I deserved that._**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Thinking of You**

**Gwen P.O.V.**

There I was again, watching Duncan cry over Courtney as she tries to hide the smug look that's in her eyes, only this time, she walks right up to him and starts making out with him. It hurts so much more than when I saw Heather kissing Trent. That can't even compare to witnessing his lips on hers, and her hands knotting into his hair. It's complete sickening and not in the, "This is so gross, I'm going to go puke because I have a weak stomach," kind of sickening (Okay well, kinda). It's sickening in the, "I just felt my heart drop to my stomach, excuse me while I go puke in hopes that it makes its way back to my chest. Even though I know it was a dream, it was one nightmare that I couldn't wake up from, and that's why when someone knocking on my door woke me up I practically ran to the door to give them a big hug. And I'm not much of a hugger.

Yanking the door open I threw my arms around the person who had woken me up. It wasn't 'til I heard him speak that I realized my arms were around Trent. My arms were around my ex-boyfriend and I looked like hell. Normally I wouldn't care but I couldn't help but to feel a twinge of guilt considering the reason that I looked like hell was because of my newest boyfriend. Duncan. The guy that he had been totally jealous of last season because he thought I had feelings for him.

"Wow, good morning to you too, Gwen."

"Morning," I breathed as I pulled away and tried to hide my face.

I managed to calm myself down by the time one of the interns came to pick me up from my drop-off point. On the way to the airport and one the plane ride to the hotel where all of the non-competing members were staying, though, I struggled to keep my emotions in control. The minute I got to my room I locked the door, took a shower, climbed in my bed, and started to cry all over again. I'm not sure how long I cried for, but it wore me out and I ended up falling asleep as I felt a few more tears slip out. There was absolutely no doubt in my mind that my eyes were completely bloodshot and my hair was a mess from tossing and turning all night.

"Can I come in?" Trent asked, pulling me away from my memories from the previous night.

"Yeah." I stepped aside to let him get through and then I followed him inside.

I sat down on my bed and he sat down in the chair that was sitting a couple of feet away. We were both quiet and it started to get awkward. It sometimes got like that when we used to hang out. I tried to keep the fact that there was hardly ever an awkward silence when I was with Duncan out of my thoughts, but I failed. I really didn't want to compare my relationships with them or compare them to each other, but with the silence it's kind of hard to ignore the perceptible differences.

"So, you and Duncan. Didn't see that coming." He gave me a sort a forced half smile.

I gave him a sort of awkward smile. "Trent, please don't do that. Even Tyler and Lindsay saw it coming." I took a second to rethink that last part. "Okay, maybe they couldn't see it, but I know you did."

I let out a humorless laugh. "Yeah, I did."

The sad expression on his face made me feel even guiltier. "You were wrong at that time though. I didn't really believe anything was going to happen between us."

"Good to know," he said honestly.

"Trent, I know this might sound a little rude but what are you doing here?"

He shrugged, "I don't even know." He stared at his hands and started playing with them like a nervous kid.

"Yeah, you do."

Sighing he got up and started pacing in the space between us. "Look Gwen, I know you probably don't want to think about this right now, but I think that we should get back together. I think that we need to give us a second shot. I think that we can work things out and everything will go right this time."

"Trent I-"

"I promise I won't mess it up this time. I'll be the best boyfriend that you've ever had. I think that if we give it another shot then we can make things last. We had awesome times when we were together, so why can't we just go back to that? We had a really good relationship. Please Gwen, I just really think that we should get back together."

I grabbed his hands and stopped him from pacing. "Trent, we did have a good relationship and we had some good times, yes, but the answer is no. You keep saying how you _think_ it can work out this time but I _know_ that it can't. I'm sorry."

He looked helplessly up at me. "You said that before. You refused to take me back before, but I changed your mind. Just give me a chance to change your mind again."

He was practically begging me to take him back but I couldn't. I felt nothing but guilt. "You're not going to be able to change my mind again Trent. Things are different from how they were then."

"What's so different about now and then? I'm still me and you're still you." The difference is now I realize that he and I were the problem.

I couldn't tell him that though. I pulled my hands away from his and sat back down on the bed trying to think about what I could tell him.

"This is about him isn't it?"

I nodded. It was more about Duncan than about the old problems in our relationship. Problems that he was completely overlooking that had nothing to do with Duncan. "We're technically still together." I couldn't do that to Duncan.

"So?" he cried out. "You were together when he started crying over Courtney and arguing over her with Alejandro. Screw him!"

It wasn't just the fact that we were still together that kept me from taking Trent back. "I love him."

He looked at me like I had completely lost it. It was kind of ironic that he was looking at me like I was the crazy one. "What do you mean you love him? How can you love someone that doesn't love you back?"

I stood up, "You don't know that!"

"Gwen," he said in a tone meant to calm me down. "You were there, and you saw his reactions. I've been watching every episode to cheer you on, so I watched every single one of the episodes, including this last one! Gwen, he still wants Courtney."

I felt the stinging in my eyes start. I didn't want to think about Duncan. Or Courtney and Duncan and how much he still cared about her, or anything that had to do with the day before. "Get out," I whispered.

"Gwen, please just listen I-"

"Just get out."

He walked out of my room and I locked the door behind him.

I felt bad about the whole situation and I didn't need any help in the guilt department. And I know things weren't looking good for me and Duncan, but the last thing I needed was for it to be shoved into my face. I didn't want to think about Duncan. But unfortunately, after that, it was kind of hard not to.

**...**

**_A/N: So here you have it! Trent wants her back. Duncan soooo called that! I named this chapter thinking of you because that's what I was listening to when I wrote it. I would write a longer note but I am dead tired. Goodnight my loves!_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A/N: Hey! Look, I'm not dead! So, I know it's been forever, but I haven't forgotten about this fic... I've just been sort of avoiding it. But it's here and updated! I will say right now, this is not my best, but you gotta start somewhere right? Btw, the song in this chapter is inspired by "That's What You Get" by Paramore and the words are set to the music. And here... we... go.**_

**Chapter 12**

**That's What You Get**

**Gwen P.O.V.**

I laid on my bed trying to suffocate myself with a pillow (not really) when I heard a knock on my door.

"Gwen? It's LeShawna. Open up, girl!"

As much as I hated… well everything in my life at that moment, I'd really missed LeShawna so I dragged myself out of bed and opened the door for her.

She immediately rushed in and swept me up in a big hug. "Girl! I'm so happy to see you! And I'm so happy you and Duncan _finally _worked it out!"

I led her over to my bed and sat down. "Well, I wouldn't exactly say 'worked out.' He's not over Courtney."

She arched an eyebrow at me. "You're kidding, right?"

I lifted my eyebrows back in response. "Um, no."

"You didn't watch the episode you got eliminated on? He and that jackass Latino agreed to pretend Duncan was upset to get that prissy skank out. He doesn't really care about her. And he was completely wrecked when he found out you got eliminated!"

"What?" I couldn't believe it.

"Oh, hand me that remote," she demanded as she made herself comfortable on my bed.

She went to a menu and clicked on the episode where I got eliminated - apparently all the TVs in the hotel automatically recorded the TDWT episodes. She skipped to the parts that were focused on Duncan and then we watched my elimination, the look on Courtney's face was just as hilarious. After I leapt off the plane, it showed Duncan looking for me. He was surprised to see Courtney still there. He whirled around to face my other teammates and demanded to know what happened.

"_Cody messed up and accidentally voted Gwen out," Heather said, castling a glare in Courtney's direction._

"_He did WHAT?" Duncan howled. _

_Sierra ran between Duncan and Cody! "Back off! He feels bad enough!"_

"_I really do!" he cried. "Do you really think I wanted to eliminate Gwen? No! Never!" _

_Duncan growled at Cody and stormed away and it cut to Chris's closing._

"See? He doesn't like Courtney. I think he hates that bitch almost as much as I do."

I only nodded. Duncan really was over her.

"The new episode should be airing in about ten minutes. Wanna watch it together? I'll go grab some snacks from my room and we can watch it in here."

"Yeah, sure."

LeShawna was back in a matter of minutes and we watched the episode together mostly in silence. She cussed at Courtney and Alejandro and threw pillows at the screen quite a few times. Cody built my face. Alejandro is evil. Duncan carved my face into his seat. Courtney almost got voted off, but Chris decided to be a bastard and make it a reward challenge. Wait.

"Wait," I grabbed the remote and went back to Duncan. "He's carving my face into a seat. That is so like him!" I laughed.

"You two so belong together," LeShawna commented. And I didn't disagree.

* * *

It was the Aftermath Show and apparently one lucky person was going to get to re-enter the competition. Yay. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go back. I missed Duncan, but I could cheer him on from here. Luckily, I wouldn't have to think about it long because my jar of peanuts wasn't one that allowed me to play the game to get back it.

It was pretty dull watched the others play, but it was down to Beth answering a question to rejoin the competition. After snatching the card from a British dude, Blaineley asked, "What's the name of Duncan's London-based punk band?"

Beth was struggling with the answer and before I could stop myself, I shouted, "It's 'Der Schnitzel Kickers!'"

* * *

I'd been sitting around for hours waiting for everyone to get there. I felt really nervous. And I really wanted to see Duncan again. I finally heard them arrive and Chris explained that someone from the Aftermath Show had come back and was about to perform.

"Gwen? Is it Gwen?" I heard Cody ask excitedly.

"That wouldn't suck," Duncan said, and my heart fluttered.

"Yes! It would!" Any guesses on who said that?

"And here we go!" Chris yelled and my music started. I took a deep breath and sang the first words as I stepped onstage.

_**No sir, well I'm not going to live in doubt, not anymore.**_

I swayed to the music, looked at Courtney and blew her a kiss to mock her.

_**And I'm back now, and I am going to take you down, this time for why sure.  
And why do you like to bitch so much?**_

_**I can't decide  
You have lasted on this show for too long  
I was blind, I thought Duncan wanted you  
Well, I was wrong**_

_**Now I am back in the competition, whoa.  
Now I am back in the competition, whoa.**_

As I sang, I danced down the steps and approached the group.

_**And I hope you are ready for a real beating.  
'Cause now I'm back in the competition, whoa.**_

I turned to Duncan and cupped his cheek in my hand.

_**And Duncan, I am glad to be back because you're here.  
When I left, I doubted our relationship 'cause of your tears  
But now I know, everything we ever felt, it was real  
And now I, I can't tell you the happiness that I feel.**_

I grabbed his hand and twirled him around. Then we just swayed as I sang.

_**That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
That's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa  
Now come a little closer and feel its quick beating (beating)**_

I pulled him closer and wrapped my arms around his neck.

_**And that's what you get when you let your heart win, whoa.**_

I pulled away from him and turned to face Cody and Sierra.

_**It wasn't meant to be, Cody  
Sierra, for you and him, I'll be rooting.**_

Then I looked at Heather.

_**Heather, it's time to seal her fate,  
It's time to team up, you and me,  
Let's start, start, hey!**_

We danced around and she sang the next lines with me.

_**Why does she like to bitch so much?  
Oh why do you like to bitch so much?**_

I made my way back up the stage.

_**Now I am back in the competition!  
**__**Whoa.**_

I started clapping and jumping around and everyone who wasn't Courtney joined me.

_**Now I am back in the competition, whoa.  
Now I am back in the competition, whoa.**_

_**Now it's time to get up, are you ready for this?  
'Cause now I am back in the competition, whoa.**_

Fireworks exploded behind me that I didn't even know were going to be there. They looked pretty awesome. I joined everyone back downstage and Chris explained that we would be "married" and then all the guys were promptly shoved into a giant slot machine. Sierra got Cody, Heather got Alejandro, Courtney got Duncan - that lucky bitch - and I got Owen.

To my surprise Owen and I got through most of the challenges in tact. In the last one, though, we came to a halt when we met Cody and Sierra in the middle of the tight rope and all four of us fell trying to maneuver around each other. Duncan and Courtney won. I voted the bitch off even though she had immunity. In the end, it was the Big Guy who got voted off - Alejandro's work, no doubt. I was sad to see him go, I'd miss Owen.

Chris signed off and we were all dismissed. I started to walk away when someone caught my hand.

"Hey," Duncan smirked.

"Hey," I smiled.

* * *

**_A/N: So, yeah, not my best. I know this was really rushed but I really wanted to get something up and I didn't really want to go into details with this episode (don't hit me!). This was just me trying to get back into the swing of things. Next chapter will be better, I promise! Love you guys! Thank you for reading! Promise I won't wait two and a half years to update this time!_**

**_-Jessica_**


End file.
